The present invention relates to anthraquinone dyes for cellulose-containing fibers. More particularly, it relates to reactive anthraquinone dyes for direct printing and pad dyeing of cellulose-containing fibers, particularly cellulose fibers or mixed fibers of polyester fibers and cellulose fibers, fast blue in color.